Black Order Circus
by waitingfox22
Summary: Sequel to "Circus of the Wolves" - Allen begins to learn about the new circus he calls home, as well as his ebony-haired partner. At first things seem as normal as a circus can be, until things start to heat up. In more ways then one. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Warnings – OOC-ness and yaoi (mostly in later chapters).

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Allen was getting settled into his new home. "Looks like you'll have the time to meet everyone." Kanda patted his moyashi on the head.<p>

"Why not start with us Yuu-kun?" The older man chuckled softly.

"Don't call me that and fine. Moyashi, this is Froi Tiedoll, he does all kinds of paintings for the circus. And the lady that also brought you here is Klaud Nine; she is the ringleader and animal tamer of the circus." Kanda explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Ms. Nine smiled and patted Allen on the head.

"Thank you for being so kind." Allen wagged his tail.

"Come on, let's go moyashi. I'll show you around." Kanda nuzzled Allen's neck. The silver wolf smiled and took Kanda by the hand. "Before we go, why does Mr. Tiedoll call you Yuu-kun?" Allen asked.

"Tsk, my first name is Yuu… You can call me that, if you want to." Kanda whispered the last part.

"Okay." Allen wagged his tail. Then Kanda walked Allen into the circus. Allen was so happy to see all kinds of people, from acrobats to animals and much more. "Who's the kid?" A man in a white coat asked Kanda.

"My name is Allen, I'm new here." Allen spoke up.

"Well I'll be the judge of that. Come over to the center ring and show me what you got. Also, my name's Komui Lee, I'm the talent director." The man smiled. Allen quickly looked to Kanda, and the ebony-wolf nodded in acceptance. So Allen walked into the ring with Komui. "Other than being a quite adorable silver wolf, what can you do?" Komui asked.

"I'm a good clown, balancing and juggling mostly." Allen answered.

"Hmm, we don't have too many clowns, sounds good." Komui nodded.

"I can also sing and play the piano." Allen added. That caught Kanda's attention; the ebony-wolf smirked and slowly wagged his tail. "Interesting, well show me what you can do." Komui pointed over to a set of props. Allen smiles and nods, then gets ready. The silver wolf shows Komui the moves that his father, Mana, had taught him when he was little, such as standing on one foot on top of a large ball, while juggling a few random objects. Once finished with his short performance, Komui stood clapped his hands. "Thank you." Allen stuttered embarrassed.

"You did a good job moyashi." Kanda slowly wagged his tail and hugged Allen's waist.

"If Kanda likes you then I guess I can't say no." Komui stares at the wolves, and then walks off.

"Hmph, now let's go look around some more." Kanda nudges Allen softly.

"Okay." The silver wolf nodded.

"Hey, Yuu! What are you doing?" The red-haired rabbit that Allen had seen a month before showed up.

"I'm showing the moyashi around." Kanda growled.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get defensive on me. Anyway, I'm Lavi. I tell practical jokes and help with keeping the circus records." The rabbit smiled and waved as he walked away.

"Let's go." Kanda flicked his tail. Allen nodded and followed his mate, as Kanda told him to sometimes call him, as they continued to look around the circus. The wolves ran into many people, like Lenalee one of the trapeze performers, and Miranda; who sold tickets for the circus. "There are so many nice people here. I like it, I feel at home." Allen softly smiled and leaned on Kanda's shoulder.

"Well then let's go settle in for the night." Kanda picked up his moyashi and left for a trailer.

"So you don't live in that cage?" Allen asked.

"No, sorry, I was in there for bad attitude." Kanda mumbled.

"Oh, so then this is where you actually sleep and stuff?" Allen questioned as he spread out over Kanda's bed.

"Mhmm." Kanda nodded as he stared at his moyashi lovingly.

"Y-Yuu, you're giving me that look again." Allen pouted.

"What look?" Kanda swished his tail.

"The look from that night. The one from when you were you were on top of me." Allen began to blush.

"Oh, sorry." Kanda quickly shook his head. 'Not yet, I can't take him till he's ready.' He told himself.

"Will you sleep with me?" Allen suddenly asked.

"Y-Yes." Kanda blushed.

"Okay, thank you." Allen yawned, stretched and then curled up on the bed. Kanda gladly removed his coat and curled up next to Allen, wrapping his arms around the silver wolf's waist. "Good night." Allen quietly mumbled as he fell asleep.

"Yeah." Kanda yawned and also went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

* * *

><p>Kanda was the first to wake up, he was so happy, everything was so blissful. Things were a little too blissful, 'Damn it!' Kanda mentally cursed as he carefully pulled away from his moyashi. The silver-wolf whimpered at the loss of heat, but curled up into the blanket and continued to sleep. "Sorry." Kanda whispered as he went to take a cold shower. 'I've been saying sorry way too much, grrr.' Kanda quietly growled as he left the trailer. A few moments later, Allen woke up, "Yuu?" He whimpered not seeing his mate anywhere. Allen pouted and he folded back his ears. Then a soft knocking was heard against the door. "Yuu?" Allen called out.<p>

"Um, no it's Lavi." The red-head opened the trailer door.

"Darn." Allen pouted and placed his face into his pillow.

"I'm surprised Yuu let you in his trailer. He hates people!" Lavi chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" Allen glared at the rabbit. Lavi was speechless. Allen twitched his ears, and then noticed Kanda on his way back to the trailer. The silver-wolf smiled evilly, "YUU!" He howled as if he was frightened. That howl caught the ebony-wolf's attention, and he quickly ran into the trailer. "Usagi!" He growled, seeing the rabbit, and poor Allen quivering against the bed.

"I-I didn't do anything! He's faking it!" Lavi freaked out.

"Yuu!" Allen cried.

"Get out!" Kanda barked at the red-head. Faster than lighting, Lavi left. Now alone with his mate, Allen held out his arms, small tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "I'm here." Kanda gave his moyashi a hug, and then licked away the boy's tears. "Don't leave me." Allen whimpered.

"… You don't need to lie to get my attention. Although, I must say you're really good at lying." Kanda chuckled slightly and nipped at Allen's ear.

"How'd you know I was lying?" Allen asked.

"Hmph, I'm just that good." Kanda smirked.

"Sorry. I just wondered where you were." Allen swished his tail in embarrassment.

"Baka moyashi, I was taking a shower." Kanda sighed.

"Time to get up Kanda, we'll be having a show later in the afternoon so you need to practice and…" Komui walked in and stopped mid-sentence, staring at the two wolves embracing in a hug. Kanda gave a death glare to the Chinese man, while Allen looked completely confused.

"What the heck is going on Kanda?" Komui blurted out.

"Get out sister-complex, can't you see I'm busy." Kanda growled and flicked his tail. Komui, like Lavi, ran away. "Y-Yuu?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Tsk, come on let's go." Kanda muttered and got up.

"Okay." Allen followed right after the ebony wolf. The pair went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. "This circus is really big." Allen pouted.

"Yes, something wrong about that?" Kanda asked.

"I can get lost easily." Allen admitted.

"No worries, I'll be right here with you. You'll never get lost." Kanda patted the silver wolf's head affectionately.

"Thank you." Allen blushed slightly.

"Alright, you see the man over there, the one with pink hair." Kanda pointed to the said man. Allen nodded. "That's Jerry, he's the chef around here. Go ahead and ask him for anything, he'll make it for you." Kanda nudged Allen to go on without him. So the silver wolf nervously walked over to Jerry. "Hello there darling, you must be the new boy Komui was talking about. What can I get for you?" Jerry smiled and asked.

"Um, could I get…?" Allen made a long list of all kinds of foods, with multiple servings of each.

"Can you eat all of that?" Jerry asked. Allen nodded. "Okay then, one moment then." Jerry went to go cook the food.

"That's a lot of food moyashi." Kanda snuck up behind the other.

"I don't know why, but I have a very high metabolism. I'm always hungry." Allen pouted.

"Good to know." Kanda made a mental note of Allen's appetite.

"Okay boy, here you go." Jerry came over with the mountain of food for Allen. With Kanda's help, Allen brought the food over to a table and ate. "I'll go get my own breakfast, see you later, ok?" Kanda ruffled the silver wolf's hair. Allen nodded, unable to speak with a mouth full of food. So then Kanda walked off. As Allen ate, he could feel someone staring at him, it made him very uncomfortable. "Hey there new kid, you seem to be the center of Kanda's attention. What's your problem?" A hooded male walked up.

"Hmm?" Allen looked at him confused.

"Just because you're new, doesn't mean you getting special treatment. I don't know what you've done to Kanda, but you better cut it out, or else." The guy gave the silver wolf a death glare. Allen gulped; he was scared and didn't understand the man's anger towards him. "Well, aren't you going to stand up for yourself? Geez, you are stupid." The man continued on his rant.

"S-stop it!" Allen growled.

"Make me." The man flicked Allen's ear.

'That hurt.' Allen whimpered. Then Allen jumped the man, digging his claws into the guy's shoulders. "Holy! Get off brat!" The man screamed.

"You started this fight, oh, so you can't back up your own words?" Allen growled.

"Walker! What are you doing?" Komui showed up, and pulled Allen off the man.

"He attacked me!" Allen yelped.

"Daisya." Komui glared at the man.

"What? Obviously if the kid has a short-temper, he belongs in a cage." Daisya grumbled.

"A cage? Please no!" Allen cried.

"What's going on?" Kanda walked up, very pissed off.

"This stupid mutt attacked me. That's what happened." Daisya stood up and dusted himself off.

"He wouldn't attack someone unless threatened." Kanda flicked his tail.

"How would you know?" Daisya asked.

"Easy, I've known the moyashi for over a month. Now Komui, hand him over." Kanda took Allen from the Chinese man.

"But he's only been here for a day…" Daisya stared at Kanda.

"Let's go practice moyashi." Kanda carried the silver wolf off. Leaving many to stare at the leaving pair.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

* * *

><p>"So you okay moyashi?" Kanda asked, nudging the silver wolf's head softly.<p>

"Y-Yeah… Who was that Daisya guy? He was so mean." Allen whimpered, quivering slightly against Kanda's chest.

"He's like my brother… You see Tiedoll adopted me, Marie, and Daisya. But don't worry, I don't like Daisya either." Kanda sighed.

"Oh…" Allen pouted.

"Hmm… Please get your tail out from between your legs." Kanda poked Allen's back, right above the boy's tail. Allen squeaked and blushed. "Hmph, move it or else I'll grab it myself." Kanda stated as he patted the silver wolf's tail.

"Yuu!" Allen squeaked and he began to wag his tail.

"Good boy." Kanda smirked.

"So could we practice?" Allen asked.

"Sure. Why don't you go find the piano? I would love to hear you play." Kanda wagged his tail slowly.

"O-Okay if you want. Just where is the piano?" Allen asked.

"Follow me. I need to get my katana anyway." Kanda answered and grabbed his moyashi by the hand. The silver wolf nodded and followed his mate. The two ended up in a room that held some props and musical instruments. "Tada, here is the piano. It's a tad dusty because no one uses it, but I believe it still works." Kanda brushed off some of the dust off the piano top with his tail.

"It's so pretty. It reminds me of the one my dad would tell me about. He would always tell me stories of my uncle, like how he always played a silver piano." Allen sighed.

"Hmm… Don't look sad, it messes up your cuteness." Kanda stated, and then told Allen to stay put while he got help to move the piano out. Once back Kanda grabbed Allen and walked him back to practice. "Oh, is that your sword?" Allen asked as he pointed to the katana attached to the ebony-wolf's hip.

"Yes, I guess you can say that I do sword techniques for my act." Kanda pulled his sword from its sheath.

"They must be amazing." Allen smiled.

"Well, play the piano and I'll do my act. After all, Komui said to practice." Kanda pointed to the white piano.

"That sounds good to me." Allen smiled and took a seat at the old piano. So Allen began to play a soft melody, while Kanda "danced" with his sword. When finished with their practice, both Allen and Kanda looked to one another. "Bravo! Bravo!" Lavi began clapping. Allen blushed and hid behind Kanda. "Usagi!" Kanda growled.

"What? That was beautiful, the softness of the piano playing and the gracefulness of Kanda's sword movements." Lavi sighed happily.

"Indeed. That would be perfect for the upcoming show. Why not rest now? Then be ready to act tonight." Komui walked in smiling.

"Fine, come on moyashi." Kanda picked up Allen and threw him over his shoulder, and walked to their trailer.

"So would you like to sleep moyashi?" Kanda asked as he went to lie down on the bed.

"But I'm not tired." Allen pouted.

"Quit being so cute or else." Kanda playfully warned and swished around his tail.

"What will happen?" Allen smiled

"Grr, I'll do this." Kanda grabbed Allen and then pinned him on the bed. The silver-wolf whimpered softly. "*sigh* I want to go slowly but, you're so tempting." Kanda growled.

"S-Stop it." Allen pushed his hands against Kanda's chest.

"Come on moyashi." Kanda kissed Allen softly.

"I don't understand." Allen puffed out.

"Did you ever get 'the talk'?" Kanda questioned.

"What's 'the talk'?" Allen whimpered.

"Geez." Kanda pouted and sat up. Allen looked to his mate questionably. Then Kanda explained everything about "the talk". (A/N: LIME!) When finished, Allen's face was bright red and he was wriggling around on the bed. "Did I turn you on moyashi?" Kanda chuckled and swished his tail back and forth.

"Yuu." Allen pouted cutely.

"Well should I take care of you before our act tonight?" Kanda asked. The silver wolf nervously nodded. "I'll take it slow, just eat you. That'll be it, promise." Kanda stated as he placed his hands on Allen's hips.

"Okay." Allen smiled a little. Kanda quickly took off his moyashi's shirt. Allen squeaked in cold and hugged himself. "It's fine." Kanda brushed the hair out of Allen's face and kissed his lips passionately. Their tongues fought and Kanda, of course, won. "Hmm, now may I remove these?" Kanda asked as he placed his hand on Allen's left shoulder. Allen gulped softly, but trusted his mate so he nodded. Kanda then carefully began to remove the bandages that covered the silver-wolf's arm. Once the wrappings were disposed of, Kanda took in his moyashi's sight. Allen's arm was completely black, with kunai-like patterns at his shoulder, and a gray cross mark on the back on his hand. 'Hmm, his arm is innocence. This is good news.' Kanda wagged his tail. Allen looked at his mate warily. "All's good. In fact I love your arm. Now back to work." Kanda smirked and placed his hands on the silver-wolf's hips, slipping his fingers in the boy's pants. Allen blushed and wriggled slightly. Kanda then slipped off Allen's pants, and boxers. The silver wolf barked in embarrassment. "Hmm, you look so delicious, Allen." Kanda licked his lips. Allen blushed harder and his tail thumped against the bed. Kanda too wagged his tail and then lowered his head to Allen's erect member, taking it into his mouth. Allen moaned out. To Kanda, the sound was more beautiful than his mates piano playing. He continued to lick Allen's hard member. This caused the boy to continue to make a lot of pleasure filled noises. Regretfully Kanda removed his mouth from Allen, and locked eye-contact with the boy. Allen whimpered. "Even though I love your sounds, keep quiet, unless you want others to here you." Kanda chuckled softly, and ran a finger over his mate's pre-cum covered member. Allen blushed and then grabbed a pillow, hiding his face in it. Kanda then went back to his moyashi. Then the silver wolf felt his stomach clench, almost like he had to go. "Y-Yuu, I-I'm going to cum." Allen stuttered in embarrassment. Kanda understood and prepared himself for what was about to happen. So Allen let go, and Kanda happily swallowed up his mate's cum. That left Allen panting and tired. Kanda got up and licked his lips. "Good boy moyashi." Kanda smirked.

"W-What about you?" Allen muttered.

"No, not yet. I'm going to shower, you get ready the show will start soon." Kanda sighed and left. Allen nodded, and quickly got himself dressed.

* * *

><p>(AN: That was embarrassing to write, so I hope you liked it.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

* * *

><p>The show was going to start soon, and Allen was waiting patiently for Kanda. As he waited, the silver wolf quickly looked himself over. He wore a nice long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, his boots, his black vest, and his little red bow around his shirt collar. 'Something doesn't feel right… Hmm, maybe activating Crowned Clown would be a good idea.' Allen thought to himself. Then he decided to do so, he activated his innocence. Normally his innocence would create a white cloak, a silver mask, and would turn his left hand into silver claws. However, Allen's be practicing on only activating the cloak and mask, and luckily, his work paid off. When Allen placed his mask on his face, Kanda walked up, wearing seemingly normal clothes. "You look like a classic European whiteface clown." Kanda chuckled softly and placed his katana over his shoulder.<p>

"Thank you. Well we're on soon." Allen sighed.

"Yep, and don't worry things will be fine." Kanda patted Allen on the head. Then the time came for the pair to go to center ring and preform. So just like they practiced, Allen sat at his piano and played, while Kanda "danced" beautifully to the melody's soft beat. When finished, the crowd went crazy over the wolves, their act was perfect. The two bowed and then left as the circus came to an end for the night. "That was beautiful. Good job you two." Komui smiled and clapped his hands.

"Thank you." Allen blushed in embarrassment.

"The cloak was a nice choice by the way." Komui looked Allen up and down.

"I didn't think you owned anything so extravagant." Kanda added.

"W-well…" Allen looked down to the ground.

"No biggie. Have a good night." Komui smiled and skipped off.

"So what would you like moyashi?" Kanda asked, placing an arm over his mate's shoulders.

"Um, I would like to go eat." Allen answered.

"As you wish." Kanda chuckled and walked with Allen to the cafeteria.

"Hey, good job you guys. You looked amazing." Lavi walked over.

"Thank you Lavi." Allen smiled. Kanda only flicked his tail as left to get dinner. "It must stink to live with Kanda. He's such a stick in the mud." Lavi sighed.

"No he's not. In fact earlier he taught me about-"

"Moyashi!" Allen was cut off by Kanda who walked up with food for the silver wolf.

"Oh, thanks Yuu." Allen chuckled as he took the food.

"Tsk." Kanda glared at Lavi and then sat down with Allen. The red-haired rabbit blinked and then walked off. "Watch what you say to others moyashi. That was too personal." Kanda growled.

"Sorry." Allen whimpered.

"*sigh* just eat." Kanda rolled his eyes. So the two ate, and it was all nice and peaceful until Daisya walked up. He grabbed Kanda by the collar and forced him to stand up. "What do you want?" Kanda growled.

"Why the hell are you so clingy to that?" Daisya pointed to Allen.

"He is not a 'that', he has a name, and why does it bother you?" Kanda glared to Daisya.

"Listen, it's just distracting you." Daisya spat.

"Did you just call him an 'it'?" Kanda growled.

"Yes I did! You're a spoiled brat, didn't I tell you to quite messing with Kanda?" Daisya turned to Allen and slapped him across the face. Kanda snapped and tackled Daisya to the ground. Everyone just watched in horror as Kanda and Daisya fought. It went on until Tiedoll walked in with a tall man and they broke the fighting pair up. "What the heck happened?" Tiedoll asked.

Allen flattened his ears against his head, "I-It was my fault. I pissed Daisya off, and Kanda stood up for me." He explained, hiding his face in his mask.

"Let me go Marie!" Kanda barked as he struggled in the tall man's grip. Allen pouted and then ran off. "Wait!" A mixture of people's voices called after the silver-wolf. Allen was so confused, he deactivated Crowned Clown and then he found an isolated place to sit and think. Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, Marie finally let Kanda down. "Don't chase after him. I think he needs some time alone. Now explain, what happened, Daisya?" Tiedoll asked.

"I pointed out that the brat was messing with Kanda. I just fixed the issue." Daisya spat.

"Messing with me? Damn it Daisya, is it a sin for me to have feelings towards someone else?" Kanda growled.

"Yes it is you know you can't mess around with bystanders, especially with something as screwed up as that thing." Daisya glared at Kanda.

"His name is Allen! He was abused his entire life, he's an orphan that was abandoned by his parents at birth, and he's also an accommodator!" Kanda growled and flicked his tail. Tiedoll grew wide-eyed as he stared at Kanda, and then sighed. "You can go find him. I'll have a talk with Daisya." He adjusted his glasses. Kanda didn't need time to think, he quickly ran off to find Allen. "Moyashi! Moyashi! Grr, Allen!" Kanda howled.

"Y-Yuu?" Allen walked into Kanda's view.

"Are you okay?" Kanda quickly wrapped his arms around the silver wolf. Allen whimpered and stared at Kanda. "Tsk. Everything's fine, like I told you, Daisya just a bastard." Kanda lifted Allen up, and began walking back to their trailer.

"Y-You're hurt." Allen pouted as Kanda sat him down on the bed.

"It's nothing. Besides I heal fast. Just get to sleep." Kanda kissed Allen cheek. Allen nodded and then tried to get to sleep. Once his mate was asleep, Kanda sighed and then finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kanda and Allen were woken up due to someone knocking on the door. "Who's there?" Kanda growled.<p>

"It's Komui, and I need to see Allen." The Chinese man responded.

"…One second." Kanda sighed and nudged Allen's side.

"Hmm?" Allen yawned when he woke up.

"Komui needs you." The ebony-wolf told his mate.

"Okay." Allen nodded. So the silver wolf got fixed up and left to see Komui. "You needed me Komui?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Tell me, does the word innocence mean anything to you?" Komui asked.

"Um, other than being called innocent, the word doesn't mean much to me." Allen scratched the back of his head.

"I see. Well, do you mind if I see your arm?" Komui held out a hand.

"I'd prefer not to." Allen mumbled.

"It's okay; you need to learn to trust others." Komui sighed and patted Allen on the head. The silver wolf took a deep breath, and then gave his left arm to Komui. The Chinese man carefully began to remove the bandages around Allen's arm. "Hmm, interesting…" Komui muttered.

"It's always been this was, ever since I was born." Allen sighed.

"Okay, so can it 'do' anything?" Komui asked.

"…You mean like, out of the ordinary?" Allen flicked his tail. Komui nodded. "… Yes it can." Allen frowned.

"Like what? Don't be afraid to tell. After all, you're not the only that's like that here." Komui smiled. Allen blinked a few times, and then took a deep breath. "Well, my arm becomes an um, claw, and it creates the white cloak you saw last night. I call it the Crowned Clown." The silver wolf explained.

"Perfect. Now Allen I've got good news for you…" Komui began to explain about innocence and akuma.

"So I'm an accommodator, and so is Kanda and others?" Allen asked.

"Yes, and now those things are all cleared up; you may go back to Kanda." Komui smiled. Allen nodded, wagged his tail, and left to find his mate. The silver-wolf found him in the cafeteria, and he happily clung to the other. "So how'd it go moyashi?" Kanda asked pushing the other off.

"It was really good. Komui says I'm a parasite-type." Allen answered.

"Alright, now go get some food." Kanda nodded. The silver-wolf nodded and walked off. Just then a man, with some porcupine-like hair walked in. He walked over to Jerry and pushed Allen out of the way. "Hey!" Allen pouted.

"I have a higher right then you brat, just deal with it." The man scoffed.

"Just because you got back from a mission doesn't mean you can push others around." Lavi walked up, and helped Allen back onto his feet.

"Seeing as how this boy is wasting so much food I might eat before he takes it all." The man rolled his eyes.

"Chaoji!" Kanda growled as he saw the man.

"What Kanda?" Chaoji asked.

"Why are you attacking my moyashi?" Kanda flicked his tail.

"What? You mean this shrimp?" Chaoji pointed to Allen.

"Don't call him that." Kanda growled.

"Why not?" Chaoji growled back. Then just as Kanda went to pull out Mugen, Allen activated Crowned Clown and stood between the two. "Enough!" Allen growled, and held his claws up against Chaoji's neck. Both men stared at Allen, and then the two slowly backed off. "Come on Kanda… Maybe we can go practice or something." Allen deactivated his innocence and pouted. Kanda just glared at Chaoji and then walked away with his mate. "So who was that?" Allen asked.

"Chaoji, the circus strong man, he's also an accommodator." Kanda answered.

"That gave him no right to act that way." Allen sighed.

"No it didn't, but Chaoji is just a big ass." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"… Whatever, let's do something." Allen begged.

"Like what?" Kanda smirked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Allen pouted.

"Well we can go to the trailer." Kanda nuzzled Allen's head.

"K-Kanda no!" Allen chuckled.

"Darn. Well do you want to go around and talk to others? I bet I'm a bit too much sometimes." Kanda sighed.

"Okay, I'll be back. Bye." Allen smiled and began to walk off.

Kanda nodded, 'Now to go murder Chaoji.' Meanwhile, Allen walked around until he met up with Lavi. "Hey Allen." The red-headed rabbit smiled.

"Hi Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen asked.

"Not much." Lavi sighed.

"Hmm, do you want to play poker?" Allen smirked.

"Um, can it be strip poker?" Lavi chuckled.

"You're on." Allen smiled evilly. So Allen and Lavi found a place to play and they got set up. "You've been warned. Anything goes in this game of poker." Allen chuckled as he shuffled the cards.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Lavi gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Not ten minutes pass before Allen had Lavi stripped down to only his eye-patch and boxers. "Haha, you're no good at this game." Allen chuckled.

"It's only because you cheated!" Lavi pouted.

"Anything goes remember? Besides, I've played fair a few times." Allen snickered.

"Damn brat." Lavi sighed.

"What was that usagi?" Kanda walked up and growled.

"Your stinking boyfriend won't let me win!" Lavi stated.

"That's your fault. What are you playing anyway?" Kanda rolled his eyes and walked over to Allen.

"We're playing poker. Strip poker to be exact, do you want to play?" Allen asked with a smile. Kanda took some time to think about it. "Hmm, one hand, and if I win, you and I are going to the trailer." Kanda smirked and held Allen's chin so that the two's eyes were lined up with one another's.

"O-Okay, but if I win, you remove your hair-tie, and shirt." Allen wagged his tail.

"Fine, but no cheating." Kanda smirked and rolled Allen's sleeves up. Then the two started the game. Kanda felt confident with his hand, 'A pair of kings.' The ebony wolf smirked and then stared at his moyashi. The silver wolf had the cutest smile on his face. 'D-Does he have better cards then me?' Kanda questioned. Allen just continued to smile. 'Damn poker face…' Kanda softly growled.

"Well Yuu, what are you going to do? Call? Or fold?" Allen asked.

"… You win I fold." Kanda sighed.

"Yay! Haha, I was bluffing." Allen chuckled and revealed his hand of a pair of ones.

"Darn it." Kanda frowned.

"Oh come on, take them off, you made a deal." Allen smiled. Kanda grumbled but he did make a deal, so he removed his hair-tie and shirt like his moyashi wanted. Just then, Lavi broke out laughing. "Oh my God this is awesome! Good job Allen!" The red-haired rabbit gave Allen a thumbs up. Kanda began to growl, but Allen stopped him by hugging the ebony wolf's waist. "…Um I got to go. I'll take these back." Lavi grabbed his clothes and hopped off.

"Baka." Kanda sighed.

"Hmm, I like you with your hair down." Allen wagged his tail and nuzzled his mate's neck. Kanda lightly blushed and his tail wagged slowly. "Also, the tattoo is interesting." Allen rubbed Kanda's chest.

"I'll explain later." Kanda blushed harder and then turned to kiss Allen. Just then, Komui walked in on the two. "Um, did I interrupt something?" The Chinese man blinked.

"N-No." Allen buried his face in Kanda's chest.

"Okay then, I came to tell you two that you have a mission, to Paris, France." Komui smiled.

"Guess we'll continue this later." Kanda smirked and pulled Allen to their trailer. Once there, the two wolves began to pack. Then someone walked over to them and he held a thing of measuring tape. "Johnny?" Kanda stared at the young man.

"Yes. I need to take Allen's measurements so we can get him an exorcist coat before you two leave." The man adjusted his glasses.

"Okay." Kanda sighed. So then Johnny got to work, then he ran off. "My exorcist coat?" Allen looked at Kanda questionably.

"It's like your uniform. It'll look like mine." Kanda tugged on his black coat.

"Oh, so were hunting down akuma in Paris?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded. A few moments later, Johnny came back, a coat in hand. "Here you go Allen." He smiled as he handed the silver wolf the coat.

"Thank you." Allen smiled and took the coat for Johnny. The man smiled and ran off once again. Then Allen slipped on his new coat and he and Kanda left for France. The two checked into a hotel once they reached the country, and then left for their room for the night. "I'll go take a shower. See you in a few minutes." Allen smiled as he grabbed a towel.

"Alright." Kanda nodded. Then once his mate was in the bathroom, Kanda called room service, and ordered a whole bunch of food for Allen when he came out. 'Heehee, I'm going to enjoy the moyashi tonight. After all, what better to do so place than the city of love?' Kanda smirked and swished his tail back and forth.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Warning: Another lime. (Again this was embarrassing to write. ^^;)

When Allen finished with his shower, he dried himself off and lazily slung his towel around his waist. Just then, Kanda walked in and gave his moyashi a hug from behind, "My moyashi." Allen jumped a little, but then chuckled and his stomach let out a growl. "I thought you'd be hungry. I already ordered room service." Kanda smirked.

"Thank you." Allen wagged his tail, which shifted his towel a bit.

"Heehee, keep that up and you'll get a breeze from below." Kanda licked Allen's ear. The silver wolf blushed like crazy. "Go get your boxers on." Kanda began to leave.

"Okay. One thing though, why are you only wearing your pants?" Allen asked.

"I thought you won a bet. Or do want me to put my hair back up and put my shirt back on?" Kanda wagged his tail.

"No, no. Y-you're good." Allen blushed as he slipped on his boxers.

"Hmph, thought so." Kanda smirked and left the bathroom. Allen soon joined his mate out in the middle of the room. He eyed the pile of food that littered the floor hungrily. "Dinner is served." Kanda gestured to the food. Allen wagged his tail and gladly dug in. "Hmm, you going to eat anything?" Allen asked.

"Maybe." Kanda smirked.

"Like what?" Allen questioned.

"Something white." Kanda's smirk grew wider.

"Y-Yuu!" Allen blushed.

"Baka moyashi, I meant I was I wanted some whip cream. What were you thinking about?" Kanda wagged his tail. Allen's entire face grew red and looked away from his mate. "Would you like me to eat you?" Kanda asked.

"I-I wouldn't mind." Allen flicked his tail.

"Hmm… Never mind. Besides were on a mission." Kanda sighed and blew some of his hair from his face. Allen pouted cutely. This didn't go unnoticed. Quickly, Kanda came over to his mate and began to lick the wolf's jaw. "Mhmm." Allen quietly moaned. Then Kanda began to massage Allen's ears. The silver wolf barked and his tail thumped against the floor. Kanda smirked and then moved to kiss his mate on the neck. "Y-Yuu." Allen panted out. The ebony wolf didn't answer, instead he pinned Allen to the floor. "Hmm, I'm hungry." Kanda smirked and nipped at Allen's boxers hem. The silver wolf didn't protest, so Kanda quickly removed the article of clothing. Allen then moaned as Kanda began to lick his arousal. The ebony wolf continued and then finally put the wolf in his mouth. "Yuu!" Allen squeaked. Kanda looked up to his mate. "I-I'm going to…" Allen panted. Then the silver wolf came and Kanda happily swallowed it all up. "Good boy." Kanda stated as he licked his lips. Allen smiled softly. "Now that I've eaten, you can." Kanda smirked and wagged his tail. Allen blushed and stared at his mate's pants. "G-good thing I need to eat a lot." Allen chuckled.

"Just get to work." Kanda huffed. Allen nodded and crawled over and nudged his mate's stomach. Kanda softly growled. Allen got the hint and quickly removed Kanda's pants and boxers. He took time to stare at his mate's naked body. "Come on, Allen." Kanda huffed as he moved to lean on his elbows.

"Y-yeah…" Allen nervously licked the tip of Kanda's erection. The ebony wolf let out a lustful growl. "D-did I do something wrong?" Allen asked in shock as he backed off and flattened his ears against his head.

"No…It felt good." Kanda responded. Allen slowly nodded and went back to licking his mate. Kanda quietly moaned and his hips arched up slightly. This caused Allen to smirk and he held down Kanda's hips as he went to put Kanda in his mouth. Kanda moaned out louder and ran his hand through his mate's silver locks. Allen took this as a good sign and he kept on doing what he was doing and stared to suck on Kanda greedily. "A-Allen I'm going to…" Kanda moaned. Allen understood and prepped himself. Then Kanda finally released. Allen swallowed as much as he could and coughed a bit when he removed himself from his mate. "Aww, that was a lot." Allen wagged his tail. Kanda chuckled softly and lifted Allen's head to kiss him. "Bed?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Sure." Kanda smirked and lifted his mate up and brought him to the bed and covered him with the blanket. Once in the bed Allen yawned and curled up under the blanket. Kanda smiled softly and got in bed and hugged his moyashi as they fell asleep. In the morning, Kanda awoke to the sound of Allen crying. "Moyashi?" Kanda softly shook the silver wolf. "*sniffle* Y-Yuu?" Allen whimpered as he woke up. "Are you ok?" Kanda brushed the hair out of his mate's face. "It was just a nightmare. I thought you had left me." Allen pouted. "Never baka. I love you, why would I leave you?" Kanda sighed and kissed his moyashi. Allen had tears roll down his face and he buried his face in his mate's chest. Kanda licked Allen's tear-stained cheeks and patted the wolf's hair slowly. Just then the silver wolf noticed that he and Kanda were naked. "W-we're naked!" Allen squeaked.

"We slept naked baka." Kanda smirked.

"I forgot." Allen pouted.

"Baka moyashi. *sigh* come on we got some akuma to hunt down, so get ready to go." Kanda sighed and got out of bed.

"Moment ruined." Allen rolled his eyes and also got out of bed.

"We'll have more." Kanda smirked.

"Promise?" Allen asked.

"Of course." Kanda stated. Allen smiled and then got dressed. Once Kanda was too dressed, the two hit the streets of Paris. "Stay close. But remember this is mission time now." Kanda crossed his arms. The silver wolf nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Kanda and Allen were hunting akuma for hours. The only thing that stopped them in their tracks was when Allen's stomach began to growl. "Hungry already moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Well we did skip breakfast." Allen pouted.

"That's because you weren't hungry." Kanda exclaimed.

"I'm hungry now." Allen flicked his tail.

"Fine, come on." Kanda sighed. Allen smiled and clung to his mate's arm happily. Nothing could ruin this moment, except for one person, that just happened to watching the pair intently. 'Now I just need to wait till they separate.' The person chuckled. And just as the person wanted, Kanda had left Allen to go do something. Taking this chance, the person quickly blindfolded Allen and securely carried him off. Allen struggled to no prevail as he was taken away. Though as soon as Allen was no longer blindfolded he ran to a corner and stared at his captor. "Calm down boy. I won't hurt you, as long as you do as I say. I'm Tyki by the way." Allen's captor chuckled. The silver wolf only whimpered. "Anyway, I've taken you for one reason. This reason is personal." Tyki smiled.

"Leave me alone!" Allen growled.

"Ssh, I know you know I'm a noah. However, I'm not here on noah business." Tyki sighed.

"Then what do you want with me!" Allen barked.

"I was told by my little bunny to have a talk with you." Tyki explained.

'Bunny?' This one word made Allen calm down a little.

"Okay, now listen I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer." Tyki began to survey Allen. Meanwhile back with Kanda, the ebony wolf was going crazy, his moyashi was gone. No scent behind or anything. Not only was Kanda frantic, but he was also angry with himself. "Excuse me?" A little girl pulled on Kanda's sleeve.

"What do you want noah?" Kanda growled as he smelled the girl's scent.

"Be mean to me and I won't tell you where that silver wolf went." The girl pouted. Kanda's ears perked up and he flicked his tail. "Just follow me and answer my questions." The girl smiled.

"Fine." Kanda growled.

"Yay! I'm Road by the way." The girl took Kanda's hand and dragged me along. When both Road and Tyki finished with their questions, they finally brought Allen and Kanda back together. "Yuu!" Allen whimpered and clung to Kanda as soon as he saw him.

"Moyashi." Kanda puffed out as he got tackled.

"Well we're done with you two, for now. So you can go, and by the way there isn't any more akuma around. Also, you might want this." Tyki smiled and handed Allen something.

"Hmph, its innocence… I'll tell Lavi about this." Kanda glared at Tyki before he took Allen and left.

"That Kanda is pretty good." Road chuckled.

"Indeed, now let's go." Tyki left with Road. When that was over, Kanda and Allen finally went home, back to the circus. The two decided to drop the innocence off to Komui, got Allen some dinner and then they went to their trailer. "That was crazy." Allen sighed as he took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Kanda frowned.

"Not your fault." Allen rubbed his head under his mate's chin.

"Alright." Kanda sighed. Then the two got cleaned up for the night. But before they went to bed, Allen spoke up, "So wait, Tyki and Lavi are together?"

"Go ask him that." Kanda flicked his tail.

"Okay, and if he won't tell me, can I play poker with him again?" Allen chuckled.

"Sure, and I'll play too." Kanda smiled a little. Allen wagged his tail and then yawned. "Good night moyashi." Kanda muttered as he slipped into bed.

"Good night, Bakanda." Allen giggled before he fell asleep.

"What was that?" Kanda blushed a bit and turned to see Allen. But his mate was already fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

When Kanda woke up, he was happy to see Allen neatly curled up against him. "Morning moyashi." Kanda whispered into the silver wolf's ear.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Allen grumbled and buried his face in the bed sheets.

"Breakfast would be over by then." Kanda chuckled.

"Breakfast!" Allen jumped right out of bed.

"Don't forget to change first." Kanda sighed.

"R-Right." Allen blushed. Kanda shook his head and also fixed up before he and Allen left. Once in the cafeteria, Lavi happily greeted Allen and Kanda. "Morning Lavi." Allen smiled.

"Hey, so what happened yesterday?" Lavi asked.

"We ran into your special someone." Kanda grumbled.

Lavi looked left and right and then mumbled, "Tyki?" Allen nodded. "Sorry about that." Lavi chuckled.

"Next time just warn us of something important like noah allies." Kanda growled.

"Understood." Lavi sighed.

"…So Kanda, can we get breakfast, please!" Allen whimpered.

"Right, come on." Kanda grabbed Allen by the hand and walked with him.

"… You two seem as clingy as ever." Chaoji walked up and glared at the wolf pair.

"Is that a problem?" Kanda growled.

"Yeah, it's disgusting, you both are male." Chaoji spat.

"So?" Kanda pushed Allen behind him.

"That's wrong in every way." Chaoji exclaimed.

"Love is love, you idiot." Kanda rolled his eyes, "Enough, I don't have the time for this."

"You're completely free for the entire day." Chaoji pointed out.

"Just leave us alone!" Allen finally spoke up.

"Oh, look who's finally talking." Chaoji scoffed.

"Just shut up you bloody bastard." Allen growled.

"What was that?" Chaoji gave Allen a death glare.

"You heard me, unless you can't hear anything past that thick skull of yours." Allen bared his fangs.

"Moyashi calm down." Kanda stared at his mate wide-eyed.

"Yeah, that's right, tuck your tail between your legs and go hide." Chaoji smirked. Allen growled and tackled Chaoji to the ground. "Hey! What's going on here?" Komui came running in. Immediately Komui separated Allen and Chaoji. "Can't you keep control of your stupid mutt Kanda?" Chaoji spat.

"Chaoji enough!" Komui yelled at the man. Then he turned to the wolves, "You two leave, now. I'll speak with you later." Kanda growled and took Allen away with him. "Stupid Chaoji, I didn't even get breakfast." Allen growled.

"Moyashi, what got into you?" Kanda asked as he rubbed his mate's ears to soothe him.

"I got mad." Allen replied.

"But you blew your top really quickly." Kanda stated.

"That I don't understand either…" Allen pouted.

"Maybe you just need to vent. When Komui comes over I'll ask if you can play on your piano." Kanda sighed.

"Sounds good to me." Allen too sighs. Just as expected Komui waltzed in not a moment later. "Allen." He muttered.

"Yes Komui?" The silver wolf mumbled.

"It would seem not a lot of people here like you." Komui sighed.

"Does that matter? Lavi likes him and he's my mate you can't take him from me." Kanda growled.

"I understand that. And the fact that you both are exorcists means we can't kick you to the streets." Komui took a seat on the floor.

"So what are you going to do?" Allen asked.

"Just stay out of everyone's way." Komui answered.

"You can't do that to us." Kanda glared at Komui.

"Sorry." The Chinese man finally stood up. Then he left. "Sorry about that." Kanda sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." Allen hugged Kanda.

"Right… Come on; let's see what happens when two prized wolves run away from the circus." Kanda ruffled Allen's hair.

"Okay." Allen nodded. The two wolves then went to their trailer and packed up a few things. "Where will we go?" Allen asked.

"Anywhere but here, we can even ask Tyki and Road for a place to stay if you want." Kanda sighed.

"I'm sure Tyki and Road wouldn't mind." Allen smiled.

"Alright, we'll head out when things get dark. Now stay here, I'll go tell Lavi what we're going to do." Kanda explained. Allen nodded. Then when Kanda left the silver wolf sighed and sprawled out over the bed. 'What did we just get ourselves into?'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

When the moon fell, Allen and Kanda left the circus. Allen still felt uncertain about this, this was only temporary right? The two wolves meet up with Tyki, "Hello you two." The noah greeted with a smile.

"So you have a place for us to stay?" Kanda flicked his tail.

"Yes, it'll just be you two and me, along with Lavi on occasion." Tyki replied.

"Fine with me." Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. Only at this moment did Kanda notice the worried look on his mate's face. "What's wrong moyashi?"

"…I-I don't like this." Allen whimpered.

"We'll go back when they finally can deal with us, everything will be fine." Kanda nudged Allen's cheek softly.

"B-But…" Allen wanted to cry. He was just accepted at that circus and now he's running away. He wanted to go back, but not without Kanda, and Kanda wasn't going back anytime soon.

"Hey, no crying boy." Tyki glared at Allen and then began to open the door to the house they were all staying at.

"Come on moyashi." Kanda gave his mate a slight push towards the door. The wolves were then lead to a room that they would be calling their own. "Later, I'm heading out." Tyki stated before he left the house.

"…Well moyashi, is there anything you want to do?" Kanda asked, however, his mate wasn't even in the room anymore. "Grr, moyashi." Kanda grumbled and went searching for the silver wolf. He found his mate leaning against the window sill in their room. "Moyashi, what's wrong?" Kanda took a seat next to Allen. The silver wolf gave no response. "Allen!" Kanda shook his mate on the shoulder.

"…Yuu? Sorry, I was spaced out. Just something feels so wrong. What if they'll never let us back? Or what if they come after us? I don't want to be put down Yuu!" Allen cried.

"P-Put down? Whatever gave you that thought?" Kanda growled.

"*sniffle* well… back at the circus I was at, a boy ran away. They found him, and they put him to sleep." Allen whimpered.

"Allen, stop crying. You'd never be put down. You're too sweet for that." Kanda gave his mate a hug.

"…What about you? You said that you always get in trouble and stuff. I can't live without you." Allen sniffled and buried his face in Kanda's chest.

"I'll be fine, they hadn't tried before, and they won't try now. Besides, I'm too strong for something like that." Kanda rubbed circles on Allen's back to soothe him. The two stayed like this until Allen finally stopped crying. "Better?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about all my mood swings…" Allen whimpered.

"It's okay. You know, it's late now, why don't we get to sleep?" Kanda stood up and also helped Allen up onto his feet.

"I'd like that." Allen sighed. Kanda nodded and brought Allen to the bed. "…Maybe tomorrow we can… have…" Allen began to blush like crazy.

"A-Allen, Ssh, you don't need to say it. And the answer is: only if you want to." Kanda smiled softly. Allen too smiled and gave his mate a huge kiss on the lips; the force even knocked Kanda back onto the bed. The moment was only ruined by Tyki walking in, along with Lavi. "Holy cow! And here I thought Kanda was be on top." Lavi chuckled.

"Usagi out!" Kanda growled.

"Haha!" Lavi just laughed and he and Tyki left.

"Y-Yuu…" Allen muttered.

"Nothing, get to sleep." Kanda sighed and lied down. Allen pouted but then too lied down. The two then went to sleep for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Allen had woken up at hearing strange noises. He perked up his ears, trying to identify the sounds. Kanda suddenly woke up due to the noises as well. "Yuu?" Allen muttered. Kanda paid no attention to the silver wolf seeing as he was also trying to figure out the sounds. Within a few seconds Kanda figured it out and he quickly cupped his hands over Allen's ears, "Yuu!" Allen squeaked.

"You will not listen to that!" Kanda barked.

"Why not?" Allen wined. Kanda just growled at the silver wolf. Allen pouted at this and continued to try and wriggle free from Kanda. "Moyashi stop!" Kanda growled.

"Then what is all that noise?" Allen demanded. Kanda still refused to answer. So then Allen finally found a way to remove Kanda's hands from his ears. Only to end up hearing Lavi scream. "Oh my God, is Lavi okay?" Allen jumped out of bed.

"Moyashi stop, he's fine!" Kanda grabbed his mate.

"But!" Allen wined.

"… He and Tyki were having sex. You baka." Kanda finally told Allen.

"W-What?" Allen began to blush.

"Yeah, they were at it, now get back in bed." Kanda demanded. Allen nodded, he felt so embarrassed now. "Now stay here, I'll go have a talk with them." Kanda sighed. So Allen tried getting back to bed, while Kanda went to go yell at Tyki and Lavi.

Meanwhile, back at the circus; people were going nuts. "Where the heck are Kanda and Allen?" Komui shouted.

"I haven't seen them around." Lenalee answered.

"Maybe they left with Lavi; you know he leaves every now and again." Miranda muttered.

"Maybe… But you'd think they'd tell us first." Komui sighed.

"Maybe they ran away." Daisya chuckled.

"Daisya!" Lenalee yelled.

"What?" Daisya glared at her.

"If they did run away, it would have been you and Chaoji's fault!" Lenalee huffed.

"Our fault? What did we do?" Chaoji walked up and asked.

"You fought with them constantly!" Lenalee yelled.

"Enough!" Komui stood between his sister and the two circus performers.

"What was so special about them anyway?" Daisya grumbled.

"They were the strongest exorcists we had, as well as being our most stunning act." Komui answered.

"What about the rest of us!" Chaoji growled.

"You all are important, just…" Komui trailed off.

"Just what? Gaaah! I'm going to kill them both when I see them again." Chaoji yelled. As you can see, things weren't going to well.

Back with the wolves… Tyki and Lavi were given a harsh talking to, and then Kanda went back to his bed with Allen. "Done?" Allen muttered.

"Yeah." Kanda nodded.

"Finally." Allen sighed and curled up against his mate's chest.

"Now what moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"… Just stay with me please." Allen smiled and rubbed Kanda's chest.

"Of course." Kanda smirked.

"Hmm, we're alone right?" Allen asked.

"Not yet moyashi." Kanda patted his mate's head.

"Darn." Allen chuckled.

"Don't worry; I'll get them to leave." Kanda wagged his tail and once again got up to speak to Tyki and Lavi.

"Heehee, I think today is going to be fun." Allen smiled and wagged his tail excitedly. Now only if Allen knew about the search party that the circus sent out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Once done with talking to Lavi and Tyki again, the ebony-wolf went with Lavi back to the circus, in secret of course. What he found out wasn't too pleasant. He quickly ran back to the house, back to Allen. Although Kanda couldn't help but stop and stare at his beloved moyashi, watching as the wolf would play with the bed sheets ever so cutely. "What in the world are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"Aaahh! Yuu…I was just waiting for you." Allen responded with blush creeping across his cheeks.

"By playing with the bed sheets like a kitten?" Kanda shook his head.

"I-I was bored, and I was thinking…" Allen trailed off.

"If it's about sex, I'd decide against it." Kanda sighed.

"What? Why?" Allen pouted.

"I followed Lavi back to the circus, they're hunting for us." Kanda replied.

"…I told you! They're going to come and put us down!" Allen screamed.

"Calm down!" Kanda growled.

"N-No!" Allen barked and ran out of the room and the house entirely. Kanda couldn't believe that Allen just left, so he stood dumbfounded for a few moments. The ebony-wolf shook his head and ran after his mate. Though Kanda didn't put in the factor that his moyashi was a fast runner; he'd lost him. Kanda loudly cursed himself, punched the nearest thing, and then searched for a scent to follow. 'How had Allen changed his scent so quickly? I can't smell his dango-like scent anywhere…' Kanda let out a soft whimper.

Meanwhile, the search party was out and about. "Hopefully Kanda and Allen are together." Lenalee sighed.

"Of course they are. Stupid love-sick dogs." Daisya grumbled.

"Shut up!" Lenalee smacked Daisya up the head with a clipboard.

"It's true! Kanda is stuck to that albino mutt like glue. I've never seen him act around anyone like that since Alma." Daisya spat.

"I thought speaking of Alma was forbidden!" Lenalee gasped. The two only stopped bickering when a drawled out howl sounded throughout the area. They didn't move until they heard the howl again. Quickly, the two ran towards the sound. Who they found surprised them both, it was Kanda. The cold-hearted Yuu Kanda was on the verge of tears. "K-Kanda?" Daisya stuttered. Immediately Kanda pulled put his sword and placed it against the hooded man's neck. "This is your fault! Everything is the damn circus's fault! Can I not ever feel happiness?" Kanda growled.

"W-What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"First you turn Alma mad, make me kill him! And now, you've caused my moyashi to run away in fear!" Kanda barked. After some more bickering Kanda finally calmed down. "So Allen ran off?" Lenalee muttered.

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Kanda growled.

"…This is partially my fault…I'll help you search for, Allen." Daisya muttered.

"No, he thinks the circus is going to put him down. If he even ran from me, then…" Kanda sighed.

"Then we need to find a way to get him, without scaring him away." Lenalee pouted.

"…Maybe there's something we can do." Kanda flicked his tail.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen had an old friend; he's very close with him. If we can find him, then we can definitely get him back." Kanda stood up.

"So, where can we find this friend?" Daisya questioned.

"In India." Kanda answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

'Alma? Who was Alma? What Daisya said... Am I just a rebound?' Allen was thinking to himself as he was mindlessly walking. He had overheard Daisya and Lenalee bickering, mostly about Alma. "Kanda loved Alma this, Alma loved Kanda that." It made Allen feel sick. In those few moments, Allen remembered his friend from the old circus. He was always so kind, always there for Allen. So remembering his friend, Allen remembered his promise to said friend. 'If we ever get out, we'll meet up and be together.' Allen sighed. The last place he ever saw his friend was in India, so that's where he's heading. The silver-wolf then began to run, run as fast as he could.

Once in India, which Allen could tell by all the elephants, he quickly found a place to finally stop and breathe. He could hear people murmuring, probably due to his tail and ears. "What? You said his hair is silver?" A male's voice suddenly spoke up. Allen looked up, only to see a boy, his age, with light chocolate-brown hair. "Is that you? Is that really you?" The boy muttered.

"Narien?" Allen asked.

"Allen! It is you Allen!" The boy quickly gave Allen a hug.

"I told you'd we see each other again." Allen smiled.

"You'd never break a promise." Narien too smiled.

"I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do." Allen muttered.

"Indeed, come on, I've got a place we can stay." Narien held a hand out for Allen. The silver-wolf gladly accepted the hand and left with his friend.

Meanwhile, back with Kanda, Lenalee, and Daisya. "So what can you tell us about this friend of Allen's?" Lenalee asked.

"According to Allen… The boy is the same age as him, sixteen, and his name is Narien. Also, I was told that Narien is part cat, and that the boy was very into medicine." Kanda sighed.

"And I'm guessing since Allen was always beaten up, and as well as another animal-human mix, he and Narien was always with one another." Lenalee concluded.

"… You've hit the nail on the head." Kanda flicked his tail.

"Come on, let's find Allen." Daisya muttered.

Now let's return to Allen and Narien. "So how's your studying coming along?" Allen asked.

"Really good! I know everything about herbs and other kinds of medicines. I can be a doctor, only if…" Narien sighed.

"It's not fair being freaks of nature." Allen pouted.

"Don't think that way Allen!" Narien hissed.

"Sorry." Allen shyly smiled.

"… Anyway, how have things been for you?" Narien asked.

"Ups and downs." Allen replied.

"Like what? I can smell a strong lotus scent all over you. Did you find a mate?" Narien asked with a smile.

Allen blushed slightly, but then frowned, "I thought I did."

"What happened?" Narien flicked his tail.

"I don't want to talk about it." Allen whimpered.

"Alright, whatever you say." Narien sighed. Allen then walked over to Narien and gave him a hug. "Allen?" Narien muttered. The silver-wolf only wined and buried his face in the cat-boy's chest. Narien returned Allen's hug, and slowly began to smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

"Allen, are you alright?" Narien asked as he soothingly rubbed the silver-wolf's back.

"…I want Yuu." Allen wined.

"Me?" Narien asked.

"No my mate, his name is Yuu." Allen whimpered.

"I see. But you said you didn't feel too well on your relationship." Narien sighed.

"Because I heard others talking about someone Yuu used to like…someone close. I-I overreacted." Allen sighed.

"It's alright; talking about it will make you feel better." Narien smiled. Allen nodded. "So, did you two have sex?" Narien asked.

"No..." Allen muttered.

Narien smile grew wider, "Then you're not mates."

"What? How can you say that with a smile?" Allen barked.

"Sorry, it's just that you can't be called mates if you haven't bonded in sex." Narien pouted a little.

"It's just because he's been waiting for me." Allen wined.

"Whatever you say Allen." Narien sighed.

"…I'm tired, where's a bed?" Allen asked.

"Hmph, this way." Narien flicked his tail and lead Allen to a room.

"You don't seem happy." Allen mumbled. Narien just shook his head. So then the silver-wolf shrugged it off and curled up into the bed for a nap. "Oh Allen…" Narien sighed and held his chest.

With Kanda, Lenalee, and Daisya, things were going a tad better. "We'll find Allen, so don't worry." Lenalee told Kanda.

"I know I just have a bad feeling." Kanda growled.

"Wait a minute…" Daisya muttered.

"What Daisya?" Lenalee asked.

"I-I think Allen overheard our talking about Alma." Daisya gulped.

"What?" Kanda barked, "First off, you found him and let him go! Second, you talked about Alma in front of him!"

"Sorry!" Daisya muttered. Kanda started thinking about what went through Allen's mind in those moments. 'He probably calmed down, but then heard Daisya and Lenalee. So he broke into tears and ran off again. Then he remembered Narien and left for India.' Kanda concluded.

"Kanda, we'll reach India in a few hours." Lenalee broke Kanda's train of thought.

"I think we need to hurry." Kanda muttered.

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

"We got to hurry; I think Narien is going to make a move on Allen." Kanda growled and broke out into a run.

"Wait for us!" Lenalee called out as she chased Kanda.

Back in India, Kanda's hunch wasn't too far off. Narien was waiting outside Allen's room. Indeed he had feelings for Allen, but he wouldn't dare mess with Allen while he loved someone else. However, fighting off his hormones was difficult to do. 'If Allen's so called mate really loves him, he'll be in India by day break.' Narien sighed and shifted in his seat. The cat-boy groaned and positioned his ears towards Allen's room, softly listening to the wolf. When Allen began to cry, Narien quickly ran into the room. "Allen?" The cat-boy mewled. The silver-wolf whimpered and looked up at his friend. "…*sigh* I'm sure that your, mate, is coming for you." Narien sat on the end of the bed Allen was lying on.

"Really?" Allen whimpered.

"Yeah, in fact I'm sure that he'll be here in the morning." Narien forced a smile.

"Thank you so much… Also, I'm sorry that I don't share your feelings." Allen muttered. Narien blushed like crazy. "…If Yuu doesn't come by noon tomorrow, I'll give up on him." Allen sighed.

"B-But A-Allen." Narien mewled.

"I know what I said… Good night Narien." Allen turned over in the bed and tried to go asleep. Narien nodded and left to be somewhere private. You'd better hurry Kanda.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

"Kanda slow down!" Lenalee cried out as she trailed after the ebony-wolf.

"No!" Kanda called out behind him. He couldn't stop; he needed to find his mate.

"Then we'll catch up to you later." Lenalee responded. Kanda nodded and continued running. He reached India well after the moon fell. Kanda slowed his pace but continued to search for Allen. In his search, Kanda crashed into a boy. "Hey watch it!" The boy yelled.

"Follow your own advice." Kanda growled. The two just stared at each other. Then a very familiar scent, a very sweet scent, caught Kanda's attention. "Hey, that scent. It's a lotus, a very rare flower." The boy purred. Wait, purred? Then that means, "Narien." Kanda spat.

"Hmm? You know my name?" The cat-boy perked up his ears.

"Where's Allen?" Kanda growled.

"Oh so you must be Yuu." Narien smiled.

"Answer me!" Kanda barked.

"Ssh, calm down. Your little puppy is just fine." Narien walked in circles around Kanda, occasionally dragging his tail under the ebony-wolf's chin. Kanda continued to growl. "Hmm, the sun is starting to rise. You're running out of time." Narien smiled and quickly ran away. He was gone before Kanda even knew it. All the fur on Kanda's tail began to bristle, 'Damn brat.' Again, Kanda started to run; he had to find his mate. In his search, Kanda would sometimes howl or call out Allen's name. However, nothing happened. 'Narien must have done something to Allen. Probably found some damn herb that puts someone in a deep sleep.' Kanda growled.

"Aw. Having trouble?" Narien asked from a top a building.

"Shut up." Kanda barked.

"I told you, anger will get you nowhere. All you need to do is calm down." Narien smirked and faced the nearing sunrise. Kanda flicked his tail; he'd guessed he had no choice. "See was that so hard?" Narien purred. Kanda glared at the cat-boy. "*sigh* come on, Allen's this way." Narien jumped down and swished his tail around.

"…Thanks." Kanda muttered.

"I don't want your thanks; I still want Allen. I just can't take a mate that's already taken." Narien glanced over his shoulder to glare at Kanda. The ebony-wolf returned the glare. Soon enough, Narien brought Kanda straight to Allen's room. "One wrong move and Allen's mine. And another thing, I'm coming with you." Narien stated to Kanda.

"Whatever." Kanda muttered; his top priority right now was his mate. Narien smiled slightly. "Moyashi?" Kanda called as he entered the room.

"Y-Yuu?" Allen cried out.

"I'm sorry." Kanda sighed.

"Yuu!" Allen jumped Kanda, tackling him to the floor. He even gave his mate a few puppy-dog licks on the cheek. "Ssh, it's okay." Kanda patted Allen's hair soothingly. All the while, Narien watched the pair, clenching his chest in pain.

(A/N: Any thoughts on a mate for Narien? You're the fans, so you choose. :3)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

"I'm so sorry I ran away." Allen whimpered.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you." Kanda patted his mate's hair affectionately.

"Okay. I'm so glad you came for me. I love you so much." Allen wagged his tail.

"I love you as well moyashi." Kanda also wagged his tail.

"Just one thing bugs me." Allen pouted.

"And what would that be?" Kanda asked.

"Poor Narien, he's so lonely." Allen leaned against Kanda's chest.

"How is this problem ours?" Kanda huffed.

"It's called being a good friend." Allen responded. Kanda finally just rolled his eyes, and returned to petting his mate's hair. Allen sighed and decided to relax into the ebony-wolf's touch. During this small moment, Kanda explained to Allen how Lenalee and Daisya were on their way. "Okay, at least the circus isn't mad at us." Allen sighed.

"That a boy, think positive." Kanda slightly chuckled and nuzzled the silver-wolf's hair, taking in all the sweet smells. "Are things alright in there?" Narien asked, interrupting the moment between the two wolves.

"Things are fine Narien. Just go to bed, we'll see you when the sun comes up and Lenalee and Daisya get here." Allen stated.

"Alright." Narien softly mewled.

"Cheer up, things will be better." Allen gave his friend a smile.

"I hope so. Now listen, I just have one little thing to say." Narien's tail rose upwards and started to swish around.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Actually, this is more or so for Kanda." Narien smirked.

"Spit it out." Kanda glared at the cat-boy.

"Absolutely no sex of any kind, in fact, if I even hear so much as a single loud moan… Grrr!" Narien hissed.

"Okay, okay, good night Narien." Allen folded his ears back.

"Night." Narien sighed and left to his own room for the night.

"Damn that cat." Kanda growled.

"Oh put a sock in it Yuu." Allen yawned. Kanda huffed and then got up on the bed. "Don't be mad." Allen wined and jumped up in bed with his partner.

"I'm not mad." Kanda sighed and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

"Love you." Allen smiled. Kanda only nodded and gave Allen a kiss on the lips. Then as his mate was blushing, Kanda turned his back to Allen. This action causes the two wolves' tails to wag against each other, which caused Allen's blush to darken. "Sweet dreams my little moyashi." Kanda chuckled. And then the two allowed sleep to consume them. As expected, when the morning sun rose, Narien gave Allen and Kanda a rude awakening. "Mhmm, five more minutes." Allen wined in his sleep.

"Get up you lazy dogs. And here I thought cats slept all day." Narien chuckled. This got Kanda up, and he gave the cat-boy an angry glare. Narien's smile only grew. "*sigh* moyashi, get up." Kanda pushed on Allen's shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up." Allen muttered within a yawn.

"Get fixed up, I'll meet you outside." Narien explained before he left the room.

"You heard him; out of bed." Kanda nudged Allen, and then got out of bed. Allen did as he was told. After getting all cleaned up, the wolves meet up with Narien outside. "So where will we find these two, Lenalee and Daisya?" Narien asked.

"We'll just head towards the circus. I'm sure we'll end up crossing paths. If not, then the golem with them will inform them that we made it back." Kanda explained.

"Let's hurry then, I'm starving!" Allen wined and grabbed his stomach.

"Looks like you still have a one-track mind when it comes to food." Narien chuckled softly.

"Shut up!" Allen blushed.

"Enough." Kanda grumbled. The two teens looked at one another and then back to Kanda. "You're right, come on." Allen hugged Kanda's arm and tugged it softly. The threesome finally then began their trek to dear old London. "To the circus!" Allen cheered.

(A/N: So far the winning mate for Narien is Road, in the lead with 2 votes. The voting is still going on, so if you got any ideas, even OCs are accepted, please don't be afraid to put your vote in.)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

For the most part, the first half of the trip was pretty quiet; no one made a single peep. Well, it was until it was interrupted by a chirping bird. "Mhmm, a bird." Narien swished his tail around.

"Narien don't attack it." Allen wined.

"But I'm hungry." Narien pouted.

"Killing it would be awful." Allen stated.

"Oh, come on." Narien softly hissed.

"No!" Allen barked. Kanda finally had it. "Enough!" He shouted. This caused Allen to fold back his ears, and caused Narien to glare at Kanda. "Would you two just shut up? Geez, we'll eat in the next town, no one needs to kill anything." Kanda huffed.

"Fine." Narien rolled his eyes.

"Then come on, let's hurry." Allen whimpered. Kanda nodded and began to lead the way. Once the threesome finally reached the next town, they ran into some friends. "Allen?" Lavi quickly jumped the silver-wolf.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" Allen smiled and returned the rabbit's hug.

"Good to so you two; oh, and who's this little kitty?" Tyki walked up and reclaimed his mate from Allen.

"This is Narien; he's a good friend of mine." Allen answered.

"Hello there Narien. It's nice to meet you." Tyki smiled at the cat-boy.

"Nice to meet you too…" Narien slightly blushed.

"I'm Tyki. And this adorable bunny is my mate for life, Lavi." Tyki explained, rubbing Lavi's head sweetly.

"Oh…" Narien pouted a bit.

"Come on, I need to feed my moyashi, so move it Tyki." Kanda growled.

"Impatient are we Kanda?" Tyki chuckled.

"TYKI!" Road suddenly ran over and jumped her uncle lovingly.

"It's good to see you too Road." Tyki placed the girl back on her feet.

"Oh, Tyki, who's that?" Road asked, pointing a finger at Narien.

"I'm Narien miss." The cat-boy answered.

"Miss? Heehee, you don't need to call me miss. I'm Road." The noah girl chuckled.

"O-okay." Narien stuttered.

"Can we just go eat now?" Kanda huffed. His statement backed up by the loud grumble of Allen's stomach. "Come on we can talk later, let's go eat. Please Tyki?" Road smiled to her uncle.

"Okay fine. Let's go." Tyki sighed and escorted everyone to a nearby restaurant. Once seated, conversation started back up. "Eat till your full everybody, I'll take care of it. Yes, I know you'll eat a lot Allen, it'll be fine." Tyki explained.

"Thank you so much Tyki." Allen smiled.

"Of course, Tyki can't say no to me or Road." Lavi chuckled.

"…Thank you." Kanda grumbled.

"That's so sweet of you." Tyki chuckled.

"Anyway, Narien, care to tells us about yourself?" Road asked with a smile.

"Uh, well I'm Indian, and I'm an orphan. I used to have a big sister, but she died," Narien sadly sighed, "I also used to be at the circus that Allen was at, which is where we meet. The last thing about me is I make a great doctor."

"How cute." Road smiled.

"Y-you think I'm c-cute?" Narien blushed.

"Yeah, hmm, Tyki?" Road turned to her uncle.

"Yes Road?" Tyki replied after breaking his kiss with Lavi.

"I want him!" Road pointed at Narien. At that point the cat-boy just wanted to faint in happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

"Is anyone going to wake him up?" Allen asked.

"I think we should leave him be." Kanda smirked.

"Don't be rude Kanda." Allen wined.

"Allen's right! Don't make fun of my mate." Road pouted.

"He's not your mate till you have-"

"Not another word Kanda." Tyki cut the wolf off.

"Besides, I doubt you and Allen have done it." Lavi added.

"S-Shut up usagi!" Kanda barked.

"Don't yell at my mate." Tyki growled.

"I don't think it matters you stinking-"

"Stop it!" Allen wined and cupped his hands over his partner's mouth.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Narien groaned.

"Nothing." Kanda huffed.

"Excuse me." A young female waitress walked over.

"Oh, hello." Allen greeted.

"May I have your orders please?" The girl chuckled.

"Here's a list miss." Tyki handed her a slip of paper.

The girl quickly looked it over, "Sure you can eat all of this?"

"I'm a growing boy." Allen stated shyly.

"Alright then, I'll be back later." She then left to the kitchen.

"Now what?" Allen asked.

"Tsk, I just want to get home soon." Kanda sighed.

"Heehee, only because you want to be in bed with Allen." Lavi chuckled.

"What's so wrong with that?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Geez, you're so naïve Allen." Lavi smiled.

"Shut it." Allen blushed softly. Kanda growled lowly and gave Allen a swift kiss. "W-What was that for?" Allen stuttered in embarrassment.

"Blushing in public." Kanda huffed. At that comment the waitress from earlier began squealing. "OMG, yaoi!" She giggled.

"Oh my God, Tyki it's a fangirl!" Lavi wined.

"Great…" Tyki facepalmed.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Allen asked.

"Wait for it." Lavi stated. Just then the waitress skipped over. "So who are the lucky couples?" She asked.

"Tyki here next to me and the bunny next to him, Lavi, are a couple." Road answered.

"Tyki and Lavi? Hmm, that makes Rakki…Which means Lucky! How adorable!" The waitress squealed.

"I know right?" Road giggled.

"I don't like this." Allen folded his ears back and leaned against Kanda.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you two are also a couple. So who are you?" The waitress asked.

"That's Yuu and Allen." Road chuckled.

"Yullen? OMG, is this really the Yullen! The only reason I go to the Black Order Circus is for you two. *gasp* I so need a picture!" The waitress pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a photo.

"What are you?" Kanda barked.

"Oh your food! Got to go." The waitress ran off.

"Well Allen that was your first meeting with a fangirl." Lavi snickered.

"Do you deal with this all the time?" Allen fearfully asked.

"Yep, and with you and Yuu being popular, it'll be worse for you two." Lavi stated.

"None of them will dare lay a finger on my moyashi! And don't call me by that name damn it Lavi!" Kanda growled.

"Don't worry about that, the closer you two are, the worse the fans get. They love the boy and boy action." Road smiled.

"Leave my bunny alone." Tyki glared at Kanda.

"Scary." Narien muttered, slightly shaking at the tense atmosphere.

"It's not that bad Narien." Road stated and scooted closer to hug her new mate.

"Easy for you to say." Allen groaned. Suddenly, the waitress came back, trays of food in hand. "Sorry for the wait. Enjoy your food." She stated as she put the food down.

"Thank you, miss." Allen smiled.

"OMG, so polite and cute!" The waitress squealed one last time before leaving.

"Weirdo." Narien and Kanda finally agreed on something other than Allen's looks.

"Enough talk, let's dig in." Tyki stated. And so things finally quieted down while everyone ate. Although, Tyki and Road couldn't help but stare at Allen for his eating habits every now and again. Once finally finished with lunch, conversation was brought back up. "So you'll go to the circus with Lavi, Allen, and Kanda?" Road asked Narien.

"Yeah, but I'll come and meet you every time Lavi comes for Tyki." Narien smiled.

"Okay." Road smiled back.

"Let's go then Allen." Kanda looked to his mate.

"Bye Tyki." Lavi gave his partner a solid kiss on the lips.

"Got it!" The waitress squealed with her phone in hand.

"Let's go." Kanda began pushing Allen out of the restaurant. Then Narien, Allen, and Kanda, along with the addition of Lavi began walking to the circus. "We're almost there." Lavi contently sighed.

"Can't wait." Kanda nodded.

"Just one thing." Lavi stated.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"How do you think the circus will react when we get back?" Lavi questioned.

"They'll be happy, although I think Narien might have to deal with Komui." Allen answered.

"And?" Lavi crossed his arms over his chest.

"They will overwork us as punishment." Allen folded back his ears.

"Let's hope so." Lavi sighed.

"Why? What can be worse than that?" Allen wined.

"Well having to keep the two of you apart seems likely. It'd be temporary of course." Lavi explained.

"Hell no!" Kanda barked.

"That's your problem, not mine." Lavi sighed.

"Ugh, maybe we don't need to rush home." Kanda groaned. Things just got more complicated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Things have been pretty quiet on the walk home. Driving him crazy, Lavi finally had to break the silence. "Geez, no one has anything to talk about?" The rabbit groaned.

"Not really." Kanda sighed; he was actually enjoying the quietness.

"Um, how about we talk about the past, get to know each other, you know?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, Allen never really talks too much about when he was younger." Narien chuckled.

"Che, I have to agree, you didn't really tell me everything about yourself." Kanda glanced over at his mate.

"B-But…" Allen didn't want to talk.

"Come, I'll tell you more about myself in exchange." Kanda explained.

"O-Okay, but Lavi and Narien walk on ahead then." Allen stated.

"Fine, come on Narien, I wanted to talk to you about Road anyway." Lavi grabbed the cat-boy's arm and pulled him forward.

"So, I want to know about Alma." Allen pouted.

"Alright. Listen up." Kanda stated. Allen nodded. "Alma was my friend. He was there when I was born. He was there when I was harmed. To me, he was like an older brother. Though, Alma felt that our relationship was much more than that. I was oblivious to that feeling. Alma was killed." Kanda sighed.

"What why?" Allen whimpered.

"Because I was um…faulty, so the circus was going to put me down. Alma didn't like that, so he attacked them, he even killed them. In the end, Alma was put down, while I was thrown in a cage." Kanda looked down.

"Poor Yuu." Allen hugged the ebony-wolf, and licked his cheeks lovingly.

"Hmph, it's your turn." Kanda huffed.

"Right. Did you know my hair wasn't always silver?" Allen shyly chuckled.

"It wasn't?" Kanda stared at Allen in wonder and confusion.

"No, it was rusty-brown. Another thing, I didn't have this scar on my face." Allen sighed.

"Someone attacked you?" Kanda growled.

"Calm down Yuu, I'll explain. My hair changed to sliver due to trauma. Because when I was five, my foster father, Mana, he was killed. A-And the Earl visited me, I didn't know better, so I accepted his offer. In the end, my innocence saved from becoming an akuma, however I was left with this curse in my eye." Allen placed a hand over his left eye.

"Curse?" Kanda muttered, hugging Allen to comfort him.

"I can see the souls of akuma. It's nasty. I'm sorry I should have told you about this on our first mission. Also, I can't see color out of my eye; it's all black and white." Allen explained.

"My poor baby." Kanda mumbled and nuzzled his mate's hair.

"Well, that's it." Allen sighed.

"Okay. Come on now; let's catch up with the other two." Kanda began to walk faster.

"Wait up." Allen chased after him once Kanda began to run. They soon caught up with Lavi and Narien, panting and out of breath. "Whoa, did you two have sex in woods or something?" Lavi snickered.

"What was that?" Kanda tiredly growled and placed Mugen against the rabbit's throat.

"I-I was k-kidding!" Lavi stammered.

"Hmph." Kanda put Mugen back in its sheath.

"Hey, look we're in London." Narien pointed out.

"And there's the circus!" Allen barked. The four then ran the rest of the way to the big top. "Allen! Kanda!" Komui cheered. He then looked over at the wolves and he noticed Narien. "And who's that?" The Chinese man asked.

"This is Narien." Lavi spoke up.

"Alright. Welcome home." Komui smiled.

"It's good to be back." Allen grinned.

"Oh, don't think that you're getting off this run away so easily." Komui snickered.

"Of course. Come on Narien, I'll show you around." Lavi sighed and took the cat-boy away.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kanda lowly growled and hugged Allen protectively.

"Right this way." Komui lead the wolves to his lab.

"What?" Kanda barked.

Komui picked up a beaker, "Either of you can either be separated for a week, or you can drink this."

(A/N: So fans, allow Allen and Kanda to be split, or shall Komui turn them into little children of 9 and 5? Voting starts now. Heehee.)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

"Damn it, give us the beaker." Kanda growled.

"Heehee, good choice." Komui chuckled and handed the beaker full of pink liquid to the wolves.

"*gulp* here we go." Allen wined. Kanda took the first sip, and Allen copied his mate. Both made weird faces at the taste. "Bubblegum?" Allen mumbled.

"Good bye!" Komui ran like the wind, as far away from the wolves as he could.

"What?" Allen squeakily wined. The silver-wolf held up his hands, only to see that his coat sleeves went over his hands. "Am I smaller?" Allen pouted. Kanda blinked and looked at himself, he was also shrinking. Then, poof! A large cloud of pink smoke surrounded the wolves. "Waah! Yuu!" A soft, very squeaky voice cried.

"Moyashi?" Another squeaky voice responded. At that point, the smog cleared, leaving only two small children in the room alone. "Moyashi, is that really you?" Little Kanda asked the brunette in front of him.

"Y-Yeah." Allen squeaked. Kanda quickly studied this younger version of Allen. Really small body, messy crop of rusty-brown hair, the poor pup was even missing a fang. "Don't stare at me." Allen muttered. Kanda could clearly hear the brown-puppy's British accent. "Sorry." Kanda broke eye contact with his partner. Now it was Allen's turn to stare, Kanda was much smaller now, his hair was only slightly shorter from before, and he had the most adorable face. Without the sharp angles from when he's older, Kanda had a rounder, cute, childish face. "Is okay." Allen sat up, his old clothes way too large for him now, easily slipped down, now the clothing only covered Allen's bottom half.

"You're too cute." Kanda wined. Allen only blushed. Then Kanda's teeth began to ache, a lot. He howled, crap, he was teething. "Yuu?" Allen whimpered.

"I'm fine." Kanda barked. Suddenly, Tiedoll came running in, due to hearing Kanda's howl. "Y-Yuu-kun, is that you?" The old man stuttered. When the ebony-pup growled, Tiedoll got his answer. Quickly, the painter picked the small pup and his bundle of clothes, holding him tightly to his chest. "Let me go old man!" Kanda squeaked, and decided to help his mouth; he bit into Tiedoll's arm.

"Ouch, not again." Tiedoll gently coaxed Kanda off his arm. Kanda snorted softly. "Come on, let's find you two some clothes." Tiedoll sighed and picked Allen up, and brought them to Reever and Johnny. Once in another room with the two scientists, Reever just about went crazy. "What the heck? I can't believe Komui turned them into children!" He yelled.

"Shut up! You're hurting my ears!" Surprisingly, Allen was the one that made the comment.

"Can you fix this?" Kanda groaned.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime let get you some clothes, Johnny!" Reever called out for the other scientist.

"Yes sir!" The young man ran over to the blond.

"Please get Kanda and Allen some clothes." Reever pointed to the pups in Tiedoll's arms.

"Right away. Wow Allen, you look so cute." Johnny commented.

"Leave me alone." Allen wined. Johnny only nodded and left. "Why are you being so rude moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Force of habit Bakanda." Allen muttered.

"What was that?" Kanda growled a little.

"I called you Bakanda, something wrong with that?" Allen fake smiled.

"Who are you, because you aren't my moyashi." Kanda barked.

Allen looked hurt, "…I am Allen, just the one before my father. I'm Red I guess." Kanda stared at the brown-pup in confusion. 'Why Red? Is that because of his hair? I guess there's still stuff I don't know about Allen.' Kanda sighed.

"It's hard to be bloody polite all the time. But at least I can say, excuse my future rudeness." Allen yawned. Kanda flinched; this new attitude is going to take time to get used to. "I got some clothes!" Johnny cheered when he came back.

"Good, I'm leaving now." Tiedoll placed the pups on the ground and then walked away. "Wait up! I'll only wear my clothes! I've got an old pair that I've always kept, go get that. It's in the trailer." Allen barked at Johnny.

"A-Allen?" Johnny stuttered in shock.

"Quit standing there like a bloody deer-in-the-headlights, go." Allen demanded.

"Grr, moyashi, stop that." Kanda growled as he gratefully slipped on the clothes Johnny brought. The clothes were quite comfy. They were a Chinese-like style getup, it was a blue, long-sleeved shirt, and the pants were somewhat baggy and black. "I'll be right back." Johnny left to go fulfill Allen's request. Allen then looked at Kanda, tears ready to fall from his big silver eyes. "I'm sorry!" He cried. Red wasn't an easy personality to keep down. "Ssh, just stop crying." Kanda groaned. Just then Johnny came back. Allen gratefully took his clothes from Johnny and put them on. The clothes were green, except for the brown pants. The jacket had a checkered-like pattern and a hood. He also had a large mitten. 'Was that for his left hand?' Kanda thought. Then the ebony-pup noticed the said left hand, it wasn't black like Kanda was used to, it was now deep red. "Don't look at my hand!" Allen squeaked and quickly slipped his mitten over it.

"Are you okay?" Kanda asked.

"Other than the fact my left arm is paralyzed, I'm peachy." Allen responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"…Come on, I bet you're hungry let's go." Kanda walked over and patted Allen's hair. The brunette nodded, and hugged Kanda. "We'll kill Komui if we find him." The ebony-pup told his partner. Allen softly snickered. "Care to help me with my hair?" Kanda asked, handing Allen a ribbon. Allen nodded and put Kanda's beautiful, silky hair into a loose ponytail. "Thank you." Kanda smiled. Allen only nodded, with a small grin on his face. Then Kanda slowly lead Allen to the cafeteria. All the while, he was trying so hard to keep a calm composer. He just knew people were going to stare and ask questions. Then, out of the blue came, "My cheek hurts, can you kiss it?"

"Anytime." Kanda kissed Allen on the cheek liked asked. Then he sighed, at least Allen tried to be sweat around him.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

Just like Kanda expected, the other circus members all stared at the now children forms of himself and Allen. Things turned to the worse when Lenalee ran over. "Who's this adorable little puppy?" Lenalee squealed and lifted Allen up into the air.

"P-Put me down!" Allen wriggled in her grip.

"But you're so cute." Lenalee giggled.

"Lenalee put my moyashi down!" Kanda growled.

"Hmm, wait this is Allen? And is that you Kanda?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yes, now give him back." Kanda wined.

"…What happens if I don't give him back?" Lenalee chuckled.

"I'm teething, does that answer your idiotic question." Kanda growled. Lenalee thought about it, and then put Allen down. "Geez, you're no fun Kanda, even as a kid." She sighed.

"Can we please continue on to the cafeteria Bakanda?" Allen wined.

Kanda slightly flinched at his nickname, "Come on." He began to lead Allen once again. Luckily for the pups, no one was cafeteria at the moment. So Kanda quickly went up to Jerry and tried to get his attention. "Hmm? OMG look at the adorable puppies. Heehee, what can I get you cutie pies?" Jerry asked as soon as he saw Kanda and Allen.

"Soba for me, and half of the moyashi's usual order." Kanda stated.

"Heehee, and here I thought only Kanda called Allen a moyashi. Anyway, one second hon." Jerry went into the kitchen.

"Alright, go take a seat Allen." Kanda sighed. The brown-pup nodded and went over to the closest table. While waiting, Lavi and Narien came running in, Komui in their grasps. "L-Lenalee told us a-about you two and w-we found K-Komui." Lavi panted. Kanda smirked happily and wagged his tail; now he can ask Komui to fix this and then kill him. "Can this wait till after we eat?" Allen yawned in boredom.

"R-Red!" Narien squeaked.

"Um, yes? What do you want?" Allen stared at his friend. Narien flinched and hid behind Lavi. "What's wrong Narien?" Lavi asked.

"Red is evil!" Narien hissed.

"But aren't Allen and this Red the same person?" Komui asked.

"No way!" Narien wined.

"Oi, shut up!" Allen barked.

"Here's your food sweetie," Jerry handed Kanda the soba. "I'll bring the rest to the table."

"Thanks Jerry. *sigh* the rest of you take a seat and I'll explain." Kanda walked to the table and sat next to Allen. Everyone listened to the ebony-pup. Once Allen was happily eating, Kanda spoke up, "Narien, you do know that Red and Allen are the same person right?"

"Yeah, it's just Red is so mean. He'd take his pent up anger out on everybody. He came close to attacking me, but I never did anything to harm him so he stopped." Narien whispered, not wanting Allen to hear him.

"So then why are you and Allen friends if you disliked Red." Lavi asked.

"Because he became so nice, calm, and friendly when Allen showed up." Narien muttered.

"But aren't Red and Allen the same person?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes, the Allen I mean was a real dog. Which later I learned was Mana's pet. It was the only living being at that time that looked passed Red's nasty arm and became his friend." Narien explained.

Now it was Allen's turn to speak, "Allen was so kind. He played with me every day. He was killed though by Cosmo for being my friend. That was the first time I ever cried, and the first time I meet Mana."

"Okay. Now I think that's enough looking into the past. Let's come back to the present. Komui!" Kanda looked to the Chinese man.

"Yes Kanda?" Komui flinched.

"How long till we're our normal ages again?" Kanda asked.

"It'll were off soon, maybe in about fifteen minutes. I just thought it'd be cute to see you two as puppies. And it was the softest kind of punishment I could think of. Although, when you change back, don't be shocked if you feel all hot." Komui explained.

"Che…I guess you can live; for now." Kanda sighed.

"Thank you." Komui grinned.

"Beat it." Allen barked. And so Komui ran off.

"Wow, you are really being rude Allen." Lavi stated.

"Can't help it." Allen wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"Done?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded, and so Kanda threw out all the trash and returned the dishes to Jerry. "Well, hope you return to normal soon. Bye." Lavi got up to go.

"Wait for me!" Narien chased after the rabbit. At this moment, Kanda looked to Allen, only to see him upset. "What's wrong moyashi?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to scare Narien." Allen whimpered.

"That's not your fault. Now how about we head back to the trailer and wait for the potion to die down?" Kanda suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Allen nodded. So Kanda took Allen's hand and walked him to the trailer. Once inside, Kanda locked the door so that no one would disturb him and Allen, and then he hopped up onto the bed. "I'm sleepy." Allen yawned.

"Well strip and get into bed." Kanda stated.

"What? I'm not getting bloody naked!" Allen blushed.

'How cute.' Kanda chuckled. "It's not like that baka, what I meant was that you don't want to destroy your clothes when you get bigger." The ebony-pup stated.

"Oh, right. I'll be back." Allen went out of sight. That's when Kanda felt a tad hot. 'Guess Komui wasn't kidding when he said fifteen minutes.' He quickly slipped out of his clothes and then covered his lower half with the blanket. And with the drop of a hat, Kanda passed out. He was only woken up by the sound of Allen, "Yuu!"

"Ugh, moyashi?" Kanda opened his eyes and stared at his mate.

"Yep, and back to my sixteen year old self." Allen smiled, bending over Kanda and licking his cheek lovingly. Kanda smiled as well, and he got a good look at his moyashi. "Why are you on top of me, still naked?" He asked.

"Because, even though the change is over with; I still feel hot all over. And you looked so good, lying down all passed out, with your abs showing and hair all loose." Allen licked his mate's cheek again. Kanda blushed; that was it. No more waiting. Allen was getting taken, right here right now.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

(A/N: I just have to say thanks to **Terra Nightshade****,** one of my closest friends, for helping me write this chapter. This was really hard to make this chapter any good so thank her for helping. Anyway, let's get to the lemony-goodness already.)

* * *

><p>"Yuu…" Allen panted out.<p>

"Yes, my moyashi?" Kanda smirked.

"Grr, I'm h-hard." The silver-wolf wined, and he softly grinded against Kanda.

"I can feel that." Kanda slightly chuckled.

"Take care if it!" Allen whimpered. With that, Kanda quickly leaned up only to smash his lips against his mate's. Allen moaned immediately. Feeling proud Kanda let the kiss linger a bit longer before he broke it. "Roll over." He suddenly demanded.

"Hmm?" Allen looked at Kanda dazed.

"…Bad boy, I said roll over." Kanda playfully growled and pushed Allen over onto his back. The ebony-wolf then moved into the more dominant position over his mate. Once Allen stopped wriggling under him; Kanda bent over and bit down onto the silver-wolf's ear. This action caused the younger to howl out in pleasure. "Quiet, we haven't even started yet." Kanda chuckled and wagged his tail slowly.

"Y-You mean we really a-are going t-to…" Allen muttered. The ebony-wolf didn't answer, instead he sat Allen up and began to trail kisses from Allen's cheeks to his neck. The younger wolf began to moan. "Ssh, not so loud moyashi." Kanda whispered as he bit down softly onto his mate's neck. This caused Allen to moan again and slightly thrust into the bed. "Y-YYuuuu…" Allen wined.

Kanda smirked, "Hold still then," and he gently placed his hands on Allen's hips. The silver-wolf began to whimper impatiently. Kanda shook his head a little, "Ssh," he whispered and moved in to kiss Allen. Then the ebony-wolf gently grabbed Allen's length and stroked it a few times, causing the silver-wolf to moan within the kiss. Then Allen began to thrust his hips again, and Kanda again, placed his hands on the other's hips. "Careful moyashi, you don't want to get hurt." Kanda whispered. Then the ebony-wolf trailed his fingers up his mate's body, stopping at the lips. "Suck." He ordered. Allen blinked a few times before he finally did as he was told, happily thinking that what was in his mouth wasn't Kanda's fingers, but something else on his partner's body. Once Kanda felt that his fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled them out of Allen's mouth. "…Now this might hurt a little." Kanda warned as he pushed a single finger into Allen's entrance.

"Aaahh…" Allen gasped as Kanda's finger moved in and out of his hole. The second finger was then added, this caused Allen to both moan and whimper. "M-More." He shakily begged. Kanda just began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Finally, Kanda added the third finger, and he quickly kissed Allen. After a few more moments, Kanda felt that Allen was ready and he removed his fingers. Allen immediately whimpered at the loss. "Allen…This next part will also hurt. But it'll get better, trust me." Kanda muttered, feeling uneasy with harming his precious mate any more than he already has.

"J-Just hurry and get inside me already!" Allen snapped, over-come with need and lust. At those words, Kanda slowly pushed into his mate. "Gaaah, you're so tight." Kanda groaned once he was in to the hilt. Neither wolf made a move while they each adjusted to being so close and connected with each other. Finally, Allen moved his hips to signal Kanda to move. And move Kanda did. At first Kanda pulled out slowly till his tip was left and then he slowly pushed back in. After a few more, slow, agonizing thrusts, and Allen's non-stop moaning, things began to pick up speed; especially when the silver-wolf would occasionally mutter, "Harder. Faster." Kanda then really let loose, he'd slam as fast and hard as he could, hitting Allen's prostate every time. Once the pleasure began too much, Allen began to pant out, "Y-Yuu…I'm g-going to…" and the poor wolf came. Seconds after, Kanda did the same. The two laid panting for a bit before Kanda finally pulled out of Allen's tight heat. When neatly on his back, Kanda pulled his moyashi to his chest. "T-That was a-amazing." Allen panted put.

"Mhmm." Kanda nuzzled his mate's hair. 'Allen's my mate and no one can take him... Mine.'

"…I love you so much." Allen yawned and curled up tighter against his ebony-haired mate.

"I love you too." Kanda mumbled.

"Goodnight." Allen let his eyelids droop and he drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah…" Kanda made a small yawn and too fell asleep; dreaming of his beloved moyashi all through the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

* * *

><p>Allen was the first to wake up. "Ugh." He groaned as he sat up.<p>

"Baka…" Kanda muttered as he looked up at his mate. Allen glared at the ebony-wolf. "You should know better than to move too much. You're going to hurt." Kanda explained.

"And I'm going to let that bring me down?" Allen grumbled.

"No, no you're not." Kanda sighed. With that, Allen slowly got out of bed, and without complaint, and began to get dressed. "Allen! Kanda! Are you up yet?" Lavi knocked on the trailer door.

"Yeah, I'm up!" Allen responded.

"Okay. I just wanted to know if you two wanted to come with Tyki and me today. We were going to head down to the beach." Lavi stated. Allen looked over at Kanda, hoping that he would answer. Said ebony-wolf rolled his eyes and then answered, "Sure, see you in a few minutes."

"Yippee!" Lavi squealed and it was obvious that he left.

"Wow, the beach. I've never been there." Allen wagged his tail.

"Seriously? Geez that Cosmo guy really never let you go anywhere." Kanda muttered as he finally got up.

"Yeah. Anyway, I don't have a bathing suit, so I'll go talk to Johnny… I do need a bathing suit right?" Allen asked.

"Yes you do need one. I'll meet up with you in the cafeteria." Kanda stated as he grabbed his stuff to get ready.

"Okay." Allen left the trailer to go find Johnny. Once the silver-wolf found the tailor, he told him about needing a bathing suit. "Sure, I'll make you one. Just need your measurements and I'll be done shortly." Johnny smiled.

"Thank you so much." Allen returned the smiled. So then Allen waited. He sat on a bench and kicked his feet. "H-Hey Allen." Narien suddenly walked over.

"Hi Narien… Are you alright? I-I didn't mean to be so mean to you yesterday." Allen sighed.

"I'm fine. And it wasn't really your fault. Anyway, how are you?" Narien took a seat next to his friend.

"I'm fine, sore a bit, but fine. And I'm heading to the beach later with Kanda, Lavi, and Tyki, care to join us? I'll bet you that Road will be there."

"Sore? Um, anyway, I don't know about coming along… I'd love to see Road, b-but the beach has the sea, and you know me and water don't get along very well." Narien flicked his tail.

"I see. And about the soreness…" Allen hesitated but whispered bits of last night to Narien.

"A-Allen…C-Congrats." Narien smiled.

"Thanks." Allen nervously chuckled.

"Allen! Your bathing suit is ready." Johnny walked over, a bathing suit in hand.

"Thank you Johnny. I'll see you around, you too Narien." Allen grabbed the bathing suit and ran off to the cafeteria.

"Hey Allen, over here!" Lavi waved from a table. Allen quickly ran over to his friend. "I see Johnny made you a new bathing suit." Lavi stated.

"Yep, it's really nice isn't it?" Allen smiled and took a seat.

"It is. Oh, here comes Kanda, and with your breakfast it seems." Lavi scooted over to let Kanda sit next to Allen.

"Here's your breakfast. Once you're done, we'll head out. And is Narien coming, I'm sure you asked." Kanda brushed his tail over his mate's.

Allen began to blush, "I-I'm not sure if Narien's coming."

"Che, scaredy-cat." Kanda muttered.

"Shut it Kanda, he is a friend you know." Allen playfully pushed on Kanda's shoulder.

"Just eat so we can leave." Kanda sighed. Allen nodded and finally started on his breakfast. Once he was done, Lavi couldn't keep his excitement in any longer. "Let's go!" The red-haired rabbit cheered as he grabbed Allen's and Kanda's arms and pulled them along.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – I do not own DGM

* * *

><p>Kanda, Lavi, and Allen had finally made it to the beach, kind of. Lavi forced the other two to stop and wait with him in front of a nearby hotel. "Wow!" Allen exclaimed as he stared at the open sea.<p>

"I know right? And we haven't even gone down to the beach yet." Lavi stated with a smile.

"Speaking of the beach, why aren't we heading there yet?" Kanda grumbled.

"We're waiting for Tyki, duh." Lavi sighed.

"There he is." Allen pointed out Tyki from a crowd of people.

"And Road too." Kanda added. Just then, the two friendly noah spotted the group and quickly came over. "Hello bunny." Tyki smiled and gave Lavi a hug.

"Good, now that we're all here let's go." Kanda stated.

"Wait, where's Narien?" Road asked.

"He was too scared to come." Kanda answered.

"Scared?" Road wondered out loud.

"He's scared of water. And he wanted you to have fun and not sit out with him, so he stayed behind." Allen explained.

"He's too sweet. Too bad he didn't come." Road pouted in disappointment.

"Alright, is that it?" Kanda asked.

"One thing, don't you think people will stare at us?" Allen questioned.

"You've never had this problem before, something wrong?" Kanda stared at his mate.

"Nothing's wrong, I just think that it's odd how people around here don't treat us like we're freaks." Allen explained.

"It's probably because they're scared of Kanda." Lavi chuckled. The ebony-wolf sent Lavi a death glare after that comment. "They're used to us is what I think." Road stated.

"…Alright, can we just go now?" Kanda grumbled.

"Fine, Mr. Impatient." Tyki sighed.

"What was that?" Kanda growled.

"No fighting, please!" Allen wined. With that, it was completely quiet the entire way to the beach. Once they all found a nice place to lay out their towels and other beach supplies, they all began discussing what they were going to do. "First off, I believe we all have to put on sunscreen." Lavi stated.

"Yep," Tyki nodded, grabbing two bottles, "Here, you can use this one." He tossed one of the bottles to Kanda.

"Hmph thanks." Kanda muttered.

"No problem." Tyki smiled.

"Moyashi, come here." Kanda called out to his mate who was talking with Road.

"Coming! We can talk more about Narien later, okay Road?" Allen stated.

"Alright, see you later Allen." Road then walked over to Tyki and Lavi.

"What do you need Yuu?" Allen asked.

"Take off your shirt." Kanda smirked.

"W-Why?" Allen blushed.

"To put sunscreen on you. Besides, most guys don't wear a shirt while they're at the beach."

"Oh, okay." Allen removed the shirt he had on, "What about my bandages?" He asked as he gripped his left arm.

"You can leave them on if you want, but what good would they be all wet. You are going in the water right?"

"…I'll take them off then." Allen sighed. Once done with that, Kanda began to put sunscreen on Allen. "What's the reason why I have to put on this stuff?" Allen asked.

"So you don't get sunburned." Kanda answered.

"Okay. And do I get to put sunscreen on you when you're done with me?"

"If you want." Kanda smiled a little bit. After all the sunscreen business was over with, Tyki and Lavi said they were just going to sit next to each other and watch the waves and Road said she was going to play in the water. "Yuu what are you going to do?" Allen asked.

"Watch you."

"So you don't want to come and play?" Allen asked. Kanda shook his head and then went and sat up by Tyki and Lavi. "Come on Allen." Road nudged his arm.

"Alright." Allen sighed softly.

"Hey Kanda, why are you not joining Allen in the water?" Lavi asked.

"Because I don't play like a little kid." Kanda answered.

"At least stand in the water with him." Lavi complained.

"Che, it's better to watch him." Kanda replied.

"He's right. Allen's never been to the beach, so he's acting like a five year old." Tyki chuckled.

"Not exactly." Lavi whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tyki asked.

"I'll explain later." Lavi sighed. Tyki nodded. After a long time, Allen finally came out of the water. "That was so much fun!" He cheered as he went to sit with Kanda.

"It definitely looked like you were having fun." Lavi chuckled.

"Quiet." Kanda barked.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Over there." Kanda stared up at the town.

"Oh no." Road gasped.

"He didn't" Tyki grumbled.

"What's going on?" Allen asked.

"Akuma that's what." Kanda growled.

"So much for a perfect day at the beach." Lavi sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Kanda stood up and gathered his things, which was pretty much his shirt and Mugen.

"I'm not going to even ask why he brought that with him." Lavi shook his head.

"Now's not the time Lavi." Allen threw on his shirt and ran to catch up with Kanda who had already gone on ahead.

"We'll you later, let's go Tyki." Road tugged on her uncle's arm.

"Right." With that the two noah left. So Lavi gathered up whatever was left and decided to head back to the circus, after all he didn't have his innocence with him. "Someday, huh Yuu?" Allen muttered as he finally caught up with his mate.

"How many are here?" Kanda asked.

"Um… There's three, level two's." Allen replied.

"I can take care of this; I'll see you back at the circus."

"You sure?" Allen asked.

"Just go." Kanda barked.

"Okay." Allen left. Once back at the circus, Allen met up with Lavi. "Kanda doing it on his own?" The red-head asked.

"Sadly." Allen sighed.

"It's fine. In fact this is probably the best day Kanda's ever had." Lavi smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Allen asked.

"He got to spend the day with his mate, saw his mate shirtless and have fun, plus now he gets to beat the crud out of akuma." Lavi snickered a little. Allen smiled and laughed a bit; Lavi was right, Kanda's had a perfect day.


End file.
